Joan of Arc
by oO.Jazzz.Oo
Summary: Oneshot. Eines Tages bekommt Jasper Lust, Bella ein wenig zu blamieren.  Genehmigte Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von ZABBETH


**So...hier ein neuer Oneshot von Bella und Jasper. Übersetzt aus dem Englischen, das Original stammt von _ZABBETH_. Der Ausschnitt unten stammt aus dem Lied „Go Home" von den Barenacked Ladies.**

…...

"If you think of her as Joan of Arc  
She's burning for you, get your car out of park  
If you think of her as Catherine the Great  
Then you should be the horse to help her meet her fate  
If you need her, you should be there,  
Go home

If you're lucky to be one of the few  
To find somebody who can tolerate you  
Then I shouldn't have to tell you again  
Just pack your bags and get yourself on a plane."

…...

_Er hatte mich Darling genannt._

Seine vollen Lippen formten das Wort, sein tiefer Südstaatenakzent zog die Silben auseinander, als wolle er die Zärtlichkeit in die Länge ziehen. Seine Topasaugen zwinkerten mir zu als er es sagte, da war ich mir sicher.

Voller Scham erglühte ich, meine Verlegenheit schoss empor und färbte meine Wangen leuchtend rot. Er hob eine Augenbraue als er meine Gefühle spürte, und ich wusste, dass Edwards Gehirn in diesem Moment auf Hochtouren arbeitete um herauszufinden, was dieses mal anders war als beim Rest unserer spärlichen Gespräche.

_Er hatte mich Darling genannt._

„Beruhig´dich, Darlin´."

Die bloße Temperatur schien sich abzukühlen, mein pochendes Herz kehrte zu seinem normalen Rhythmus zurück, Sorge und Aufregung verschwanden aus meinem Kopf. Ich fühlte mich wirklich ruhig, bis die versteckte Anspielung seiner Worte eingesunken war und die Röte sich erneut auf meine Wangen brannte. Der Scham überwältigte mich aber erst, als ich realisierte, dass ich Edwards Hand stärker umklammerte und er leicht grinste, anscheinend annehmend, dass seine Schönheit einen weiteren „Bella-Moment" hervorgerufen hatte.

_Er_ wusste, was er bei mir hervorrief, auf jeden Fall, sein Ausdruck verlor sich in Belustigung und zwischen seinen Augenbrauen bildete sich eine kleine Falte. Ich erwartete schon fast, dass er es nicht mehr aushalten und ein strahlendes Lächeln über sein Gesicht huschen würde.

„Ich verstehe nicht, was dir so peinlich ist, Darlin´."

Diese zweite Äußerung war der Todeskuss für meine Gefühle. Ich errötete weiter, bis meine Wangen aussahen, als habe jemand einen Eimer voller roter Farbe über ihnen ausgeschüttet. Mein Herz schlug rasend schnell und fühlte sich an, als würde ein Presslufthammer darauf einschlagen-weg war Jaspers beruhigender Einfluss auf mich, die Gelassenheit, die alles wieder normal werden ließ.

Edward kicherte, als er mein Herz hörte, dachte, es wäre eine Reaktion auf ihn. Ein halbes Lächeln schlich sich auf Jaspers Lippen, aber seine wahre Freude über diese verzwickte Situation sah man in seinen Topasaugen.

_Er spielte nur mit mir!_

Mich zu verwirren war nur ein Spiel für ihn. Sich über meine oh-so-menschlichen Makel lustig zu machen war eine gelungene Abwechslung von der Eintönigkeit seines Lebens. Zurück auf seine alten, südländischen Mittel eine Lady zu bezaubern zurückzugreifen war eine Ablenkung von seinem Kampf mit dem Durst. Obwohl die meisten Damen wohl nicht allein von einem Wort so aufgeregt wurden.

Die Wut, die angefangen hatte, mich zu durchströmen, verschwand, und ich konnte nicht sagen, ob es er war, der meine Emotionen manipulierte, oder ich, die beschlossen hatte, mitzuspielen. Wahrscheinlich beides, da die Belustigung auf seinem Gesicht für einige Momente verschwand, bevor sie wiederkam. Ich konnte mir wohl erlauben, ihn von dem Brennen in seiner Kehle abzulenken, es war doch harmlos.

„Nun, Darlin´, du solltest diese Röte dauerhaft auf deinem Gesicht belassen. Es sieht wirklich zauberhaft aus."

„Vielen Dank! Es ist wirklich schön von dir, das zu sagen."

Ich würde mit Alice wetten, dass er wusste, dass die Röte für eine Weile dort bleiben und mich vielleicht sogar noch zum Abendessen begleiten würde, nachdem er ein drittes mal „Darlin´" zu mir gesagt hatte.

Ich sah zu Edward, welcher Jasper äußerst verwirrt anstarrte. Jasper andererseits zeigte sein strahlendes Lächeln jetzt offen, und ich glaubte, eine Spur des Mannes zu sehen, der angehalten hatte um drei Frauen am Straßenrand zu helfen. Sein Blick war nicht der voller Argwohn, den er mir normalerweise schenkte.

Edward drehte mir den Kopf zu, nachdem er vermutlich Jasper Gedanken durchsucht und nichts bedrohliches in ihnen gefunden hatte. Ich bemerkte, wie breit mein Lächeln war, die Schamesröte brannte sich immer noch einen Weg an die Oberfläche.

„Charlie erwartet dich bald. Bist du fertig zu gehen, Liebling?"

Seine Stimme verbarg eine Spur von Unsicherheit, die um die alltäglichen Worte floss. Ich nickte ihm zu, was ihn dazu ermutigte, seine Hand besitzergreifend auf meinen unteren Rücken zu legen.

Er drehte sich um, um den Raum zu verlassen und ich warf Jasper einen weiteren Blick zu. Er sah aus, als müsse er sich schwer beherrschen, um nicht laut loszulachen. Er war sich sehr bewusst was er da mit mir tat, und anscheinend mochte Edward das überhaupt nicht.

„Tschüss, Darlin´."

Ich lächelte ihm zu und winkte, bevor ich meinem Freund nachlief, der schon auf dem Fahrersitz seines Volvos saß. Ich ließ mich in den Sitz neben ihm gleiten, und er lenkte das Auto geschickt aus der Einfahrt und dann auf die Straße.

„Ich konnte seine Gedanken kaum verstehen, aber ich glaube er tut das manchmal, wenn er die Kriege und das Blut vergessen will. Anscheinend fühlt er sich sicher und beschützt, wenn er seinen südländischen Scharm einsetzt. Ich hoffe, er hat dich nicht verängstigt."

„Nein, hat er nicht. Es war harmlos."

„Ich schätze das war es, Liebling."

Aber es gab eine Sache, deren ich mir absolut sicher war: Jaspers Kosename ließ mich anders reagieren als Edwards „Liebling". Edward´s gab mir ein Gefühl der Sicherheit, als würde er mich nie mehr verlassen. Aber Jasper´s „Darling" eröffnete mir völlig neue, gefährliche

Gedankengänge. Es war aufregend, nicht zu wissen, was er vorhatte. Warum jetzt? Warum zu mir? Es war ein Rätsel das mich versunken in Gedanken zurückließ, darüber, wie seine Lippen dieses Wort formten, über die Freude in seinen Augen, die Ruhe, die von drei kleinen Worten zerstört wurde.

„Ja, es war harmlos."


End file.
